This invention relates to a water ring vacuum-pumping system, and in particular to such a system effective for use under zero gravity conditions such as those encountered in outer space.
A conventional pumping system of this type includes a water ring vacuum pump, a gas/liquid separation tank for separating, by means of gravity, the gas and liquid discharged from the pump, and a return pump for returning the separated liquid to the vacuum pump after it has been cooled.
The foregoing conventional system is relatively complex and large in size, and it is therefore unsuitable for use in a space station where there are strict limits as to installation space and weight. In addition, under zero gravity conditions, the conventional gas/liquid separation tank which operates by gravity would have difficulty performing adequately.